


Clockwork.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: A morning and Night look into the Gallagher house.(this is me manifesting what I want in season 11)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Clockwork.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I wanted to write it before I lost it. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> ( I know this is kinda all over the place but I wanted to write how Mickey and Ian are taking charge in the house now.)

Ian woke up at six from his alarm; alerting him of his meds. He groaned and reached to turn it off as he stretched a bit before moving away from Mickey as he got up; he was still groggy as he walked into the bathroom and opened his meds. Anti psych meds, his mood stabilizer and his anti depression. He filled up a cup of water to help take them as he sighed and rubbed his eyes in the balls of his hands. 

He was still so sleepy as he yawned before rubbing his face as he walked back into his and Mickey’s room. Ian could fall back asleep after taking his meds so that was a plus as he walks back in and gets back in behind Mickey. The warmth from Mickey was welcoming as he wraps his arms around him and tangles his legs with his before falling asleep again. 

Mickey’s alarm went off at 8 as he groans and reaches over to turn it off; “way to fucking early.” Mickey grumbles as he looks over to see Ian’s arm around him, holding his hand. He smiles as he sees the gold band over his finger. Mickey sits up and rubs his eyes as he runs a hand through Ian’s hair. Glad that he was growing it out; he never had seen Ian with long hair; wasn’t even aware Ian had curly hair until now which was nice. 

He definitely loved it. 

Mickey grabs his work clothes and a fresh pair of boxers as he walks into the bathroom; he leaves the door opened a bit before turning on the shower and getting in; he lets the hot water hit his body as he uses it to wake himself up. After a few minutes he feels two strong arms around his chest as he smiles and moves his neck to the left as he feels his lips against his neck. “Morning.” Mickey felt the butterflies in his stomach. “Morning.” “let me wash you.” “alright.”  “Take your meds?” “yup right at six.” Mickey smiled as he puts gel in his hair as Ian sits on the toilet lid, watching him. “What time are you off today?” “7 today.” Ian nods, “alright; i'll have dinner ready for you.” Mickey looks at him; “look at Ian gallagher being a domestic little housewife.” Ian stands up and turns Mickey around as he presses him against the sink; “only for you.” Mickey smiles and runs his fingers through Ian’s wet curly hair. “Hmm..” Ian leans down and kisses him. 

Ian walks back into the bedroom to get dressed, he puts on dark blue jeans and a tee shirt as he hears voices. Liam and Franny making their way downstairs as Ian finishes doing up his shoes he runs downstairs into the kitchen. “Franny wants pancakes.” Ian smiles; “okay little missy.” Franny smiles as Laim pours her some juice. Ian starts on the coffee just as Mickey comes downstairs wearing his uniform. 

“Franny wants pancakes.” Mickey grabs the premade mixes and turns on the stove. Carl comes downstairs as he sits down at the table. “Are you doing anything today?” Carl looks at Mickey, “working at the ice cream truck with Kev.” Mickey nods as he pours some pancake mix in a pan. Ian pours himself and Carl some coffee as he walks over to the table; sitting it down. 

“I want a cup.” Ian looks at Liam, “no way.” “Frank would let me.” “That should give you an idea of how shitty Frank is, kid.”Liam pours himself some juice. 

Mickey then walks over with a plate filled with pancakes and sits it down; he spreads butter on Franny’s and puts syrup on them as he cuts it up also as Liam and Carl dig in. “What are you doing today?” Carl looks at Ian, “watching Franny.” Carl nods as he starts eating. “There you go.” Franny smiles, “tank you Mickey.” she starts eating as Mickey walks over to Ian who hands him his to go cup of coffee. “You need to leave now to catch the L to the mall.” Mickey lets out a breath as he grabs his cup. “I’ll see you later.” 

Ian smiles as he leans down and kisses Mickey; who kisses him back before pulling away but staying close to Ian. “see you later.” “bye Mickey!” Mickey waves at Franny who had syrup all over her face. 

Ian sits next to Liam and starts eating while making funny faces at Franny. 

Franny was sitting on the couch with her sippy cup as he watched some cartoon as Ian sat with her. “Go in the pool?” Ian looks at her as her green eyes staring at him and her lips in a pout; “Alright, just for a few hours.” Franny shrieked as Ian picked her and took her upstairs.  She got in her swimming suit as does Ian; they both go in the backyard and Ian puts on floddies on Franny’s arms as he picks her up again. He climbs up the ladder and gets in the pool as Franny climbs up. “Jump, i’ll catch you.” Franny jumps into Ian’s arms as he spins them around; her screaming makes him smile as she smiles around the pool, her flootis keeping her from drowning as Ian watches her. 

After two hours; Ian could tell Franny was getting sleepy as they both got out; Franny changed out of her swimming suit and into her clothes as she sat back on the couch before falling asleep. 

It was about 3 pm when Carl walked back into the house; “where’s Liam?” Ian looked at him; “over with Gemma and Amy.” Carl nods and walks upstairs to take as shower as Franny walks into the kitchen. “Hungry.” Ian smiled and walked over to the table; “here is your lunch.” Franny sits at the table and eats just as Liam walks in. “lunch on the counter.” Liam walks over and gets himself some lunch before sitting down at the table and eating. 

Carl, Liam and Franny were sitting in the living room as Ian makes dinner; his eyes on the boiling water with spaghetti noodles when the back door opened to reveal Lip, Freddie and Tami. “hey, dinner is almost ready.” Lip nods and Tami smiles. “I’m gonna go put him down.” Tami walks upstairs with Freddie as Lip opens the fridge, grabbing a soda as he walks over to the counter sitting down.  “What’d you do today?” Ian looks at him; “went swimming with Franny, colored with her and then made lunch. Now dinner.” Lip smiles as he drinks his soda. Tami comes down and sits down next to the Lip. 

The door opened and Ian could hear the voice before he saw him; he could hear him mumbling under his breath as he heard him stomp upstairs. “Bad day?” Ian looks at Tami, “not if he got to tackle someone.” Lip chuckles as Ian mixed the noodles and sauce together. Ian heard the footsteps again, more gentle this time as he looked up and saw his husband. 

Mickey opens the fridge and grabs a beer as he twists the cap off and takes a drink. “How was work?” Mickey wiped his mouth as he let out a breath. “Some bitch tried to steal a sweater; had to run after her and tackle her.” “So a good day then?” Mickey nods as he hears his name behind called. “Coming!” he walks into the living room and picks up Franny before walking back in. 

“Carl come set the table!” Carl and Liam both get up and walk in, grabbing plates and silverware and setting the table as Ian walks over with the pot of spaghetti and sets it down. Mickey sets Franny down before walking back into the kitchen; he grabs another beer as he feels two arms wrap around him; “Have a good day watching Franny?” “we went swimming.” Mickey smiles. 

“Dinner is getting cold!” Ian pulls away from Mickey before walking over to the table and sitting down; digging into dinner. 

Just as they were all eating, the back door opened; revealing Sandy. “Hey; got any to share? Fucking starving.” “get yourself a plate.” 

Carl and Liam both clean up as Tami goes to check on Freddie; Ian looks at Franny. “Only an hour of tv missy then you have to go to bed.” Franny nods as she follows Mickey into the living room; she climbs up on the couch and sits next to him and Ian and Lip go outside to share a cigarette. 

Lip and Tami say goodnight as they leave; Sandy also says bye. Carl and Liam were also getting ready for bed as Ian got Franny into her pajamas. “Story!” Ian smiles and grabs a book. “Okay but just one tonight.” Franny gets under her covers as Ian sits on the ground by the bed; he opens the book and starts reading. 

Ian finishes the book; turning on Franny’s nightlight he walks out of her room. Ian opens Carl and Liam’s door. “Night guys.” “Night.” Ian closes the door and walks into his and Mickey’s room. Mickey was taking off his pants as Ian closed the door behind him and walked over to him. “Need any help?” Mickey rises an eyebrow at him; “I anit gonna say no to help; m’fucking tired.” Ian helps him get the pants off; “lay down Mick.” Mickey crawls into bed as Ian gets undressed. 

Ian gets into bed beside Mickey as he rubs Mickey’s back; “you work tomorrow?” Mickey lets out a breath. “Yeah; 8 again.” Ian nods as he kisses his chest; ‘I’ll set your alarm for you. Gets some sleep.” 

Mickey runs a hand through Ian’s hair; “M’not that tired..missed you today.” Ian raises an eyebrow and looks up at Mickey. “Yeah?” Mickey smiles and pulls Ian down; kissing him hard as Ian climbs and gets between Mickey’s legs. 

Ian pulls Mickey closer; his back to his chest as he tangles their legs together after setting him 6 am alarm and Mickey’s 8 am alarm he falls asleep to Mickey’s warmth against his chest. 


End file.
